A Rose, a Swan, and a Cowboy Hat  Oneshot
by Emma Ro
Summary: Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper together. One-shot  Unless you tell me you want more. I might turn it into a full story.  Poly. All-human.
1. Chapter 1

A Rose, A Swan, and A Cowboy Hat O/S

Thank you to the amazing LeckAdams for betaing this for me after so long.

It's finally all pretty!

He stood in the corner watching the girls, giving them time before joining in. They were locked in a passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. If he hadn't already been hard as a rock, watching them would have done it.

They finally made it to the bed, breaking the kiss only long enough to climb up. Jasper watched as Rosalie ran her hand down Bella's body slowly, learning her curves, feeling the soft skin where it was exposed. Bella had her hands tangled in Rosalie's hair, holding her head in place.

She untangled her right hand and brought it to Rosalie's chest, gently pushing her back, laying her on the bed, before crawling over. Bella hovered over Rosalie, never once breaking the kiss. She started untying the straps of Rosalie's dark purple and black corset, removing the strings from the eyelets completely. She took her time, letting her knuckles skim her stomach making the muscles jump and her skin pebble. She spread the sides pulling them wide giving herself enough room and Jasper a perfect view of Rosalie's perfect breasts. Bella moved her hand down to the short black skirt lifting it up finding the barely-there purple lace g-string. She grazed her fingertips over Rosalie's center, feeling the wetness pooling in her panties.

Jasper watched as Rosalie flipped Bella over, pushing her down into the bed. She threw off the separated corset, and reached around to her hip to unzip the skirt, leaving it in place for now. She reached down and started to unbutton Bella's blouse, revealing inch by glorious inch of the creamy white skin hidden. He was having trouble holding himself back at this point, but couldn't not watch to see where this was going.

When Rosalie had Bella's shirt completely undone she sat back enough for Bella to sit up and pull off the blouse. She then reached down to unbutton Bella's skinny jeans. She scooted back and off the bed, much to both Bella's and Jasper's disappointment, but then pulled off her skirt and g-string together leaving them puddled on the floor.

From where he was standing, Jasper could see the arousal glistening in Rosalie's clean-shaven pussy. It was running down her thighs and he had to fight the urge again to run over, throw her on the bed and slam himself in her hot, wet, tight core. He shook his head, clearing the images, and looked back at the bed. Rosalie was pulling Bella off the edge of the bed, standing her up and pushing her pants down her slim legs. It took Jasper a minute to realize Bella had been going commando and he groaned at the flood of thoughts of how the night would have turned out had he known earlier.

Rosalie and Bella looked over at Jasper when he groaned, both smirking at him before turning back to each other. They climbed back on to the bed, settling at the head. Bella started kissing and licking down the column of Rosalie's neck before suckling her collarbone and gently biting down. She moved down farther until she was even with Rosalie's perfect tits. She sucked the small barbell in between her teeth before tugging lightly. She palmed Rosalie's other breast, mirroring the actions she was performing with her mouth on one breast with her hand on the other.

After giving Rosalie's breast sufficient attention, Bella started kissing her way down the plane of stomach to Rosalie's belly button. She started lapping at it, again gently tugging at the piercing there as well. Bella moved down to Rosalie's hips, licking the tattoos of a swan and a cowboy hat on each of the hipbones in front of her.

She pushed Rosalie's legs out wide and settled in between them. Reaching down and pulling her pussy lips wide, Bella gave Rosalie a tentative lick before diving in fully. She was attacking the other woman's clit with fervor, putting that tongue piercing to good use, while placing a finger at her entrance and pushing in. She started pumping faster and harder, adding a second finger than finally a third.

Jasper was watching all of this unfold before him. He had taken off his shirt first, getting it out of the way. Rosalie's moans and cries were torturing him. His jeans had long ago become too tight, but only now did he slide out of them and his boxers. He palmed his massive erection. Using the pre-cum as a natural lubricant, he started rubbing up and down, squeezing hard. He was pumping in rhythm with Bella's fingers, watching her fingers disappear into Rosalie's passage.

Rosalie came with a scream, arching off the bed. She moaned Bella's name before collapsing in her post-orgasmic glow.

Jasper couldn't take it anymore. He had to touch them, to feel one of them coming around his cock. He snuck up behind Bella as she was gently bringing Rosalie down from her high, grabbed her hips and thrust in to her. He started out hard and fast, plowing into Bella's soaking wet pussy. He could feel how close she was, how making Rosalie cum brought her to the brink herself.

Bella's face was buried in Rosalie's side. She was laying open mouthed kisses on the cowboy hat tattoo that matched her own on the opposite hip. She was so close to the edge she moved her hand down to rub her clit only to have her hand slapped away and to feel emptiness as Jasper pulled out.

Rosalie looked up at Jasper's face as he was plowing into Bella. The look of ecstasy on his face was breathtaking. She caught his eye, having a silent conversation as Bella moved down to rub her own clit. Jasper pulled out of Bella quickly and Rosalie moved out from underneath her. She sat off to the side as Jasper flipped Bella over on to her back and slammed back in.

Bella screamed. The assault on her pussy being resumed. She tried to pull Jasper down into a kiss, but he pulled back after just a peck and pulled one of her legs over his shoulder. Bella was being hit at the perfect angle. Jasper knew he was hitting Bella's g-spot when her moans became more wanton and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Rosalie took advantage of Bella's distraction and moved closer, lowering her mouth to lick the rose tattoo on the hip opposite the cowboy hat. She scraped her teeth over it, smiling at the loud moan that came from Bella's throat. She then turned to Jasper, watching as he plowed his cock into Bella's pussy. She licked his own rose hip tattoo and then leaned over Bella's body to lick the swan tattoo as well.

She looked down again to where Bella and Jasper were connected. She watched his cock sliding in and out, glistening with Bella's juices. She moved her head down to lick at his erection, as it was moving in and out. She could taste both of their unique flavors as her tongue wrapped around the top of his member. She turned her head slightly, finding Bella's little bundle of nerves. She started licking and sucking on Bella's clit, before taking it between her teeth and flicking it with her tongue. She could hear Bella panting now, she could feel the tightening under mouth, she could see Jasper's balls tighten, so she did what she could to send them both over the edge.

In the same second, she grabbed Jasper's balls, squeezing, and started massaging his perineum with this tip of her middle finger, and bit down on Bella's clit. They both went over the edge. Jasper emptied himself into Bella, as they both screamed out Rosalie's name. He fell forward on top of Bella, careful to not put all of his weight on her, exhausted. They were both panting hard, trying to catch their breaths. Jasper pulled out of Bella and rolled off to the side. Rosalie and Bella were laying next to him, panting as well. He turned toward them, wrapping his arms around them both, and pulled them tightly together.

"Happy Anniversary. Who would have thought five years ago, we would be here, together still."

Bella and Rose both kissed him in turn and then turned and kissed each other. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, dreaming of the next five years.


	2. AN: Update on Full Story

For those who are interested. The full story has now started posting. I will leave this one up, for those who don't want to read the full story.

Thanks to all my readers! I hope you enjoy the full multichapter fic.

EmmaLee Rose


End file.
